


Family comes first

by Aquietwriter25



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Nightmares, Poison, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going great for the Croods family, but as people say all good things must come to an end. When Guy gets bitten by a poisonous Insect, it's up to his new-found family to save his life. Grug/Guy comfort, Ugga/Grug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family comes first

A/N Although I'm writing another Croods fan fiction, I thought I'd make a longer one since i love the guy/Grug comfort paring.

Summery: Life is going great for the Croods family, but as people say all good things must come to an end. When Guy gets bitten by a poisonous Insect, it's up to his new-found family to save his life. Grug/Guy comfort, Ugga/Grug.

It had been months since our last adventure to their new home, so far everything was going great our life now was alot better now that we lived in their new home. No longer did we have to search for food all the time, no longer did we have to worry about tons of enemy's sure there were some but not like there had been before.

Guy taught them all kinds of new things, how to make fire was just the tip of the bolder. Our lives have much improved since we met the guy. We thought he'd be in our lives forever, there was a time however that we almost lost him, and that's something we will never allow to have happen again.

Grug leaned up against his bolder his eye's gazing around his home, for once a peaceful expression on his face. It had been a long time since he last worried, oh sure he got scared from time to time with new things Guy showed them. But that was to be expected him and his family had lived so isolated for most of their lives, it was hard to get into the routine of things sometimes.

Guy was currently telling them a story, one of the many stories that had happened in his life. That kid had really been through alot, he'd been everywhere and he'd done it on his own.

A sad gaze flashed through the Caveman's eye's, to live a life being all by your self not having a family. Not having anyone to protect him, take care of him when he was sick. Comfort him during nightmares and thunderstorms, even though they had a touching moment back in the Tar he hadn't really been that affectionate to the young man. Not knowing how to show something as much as caring, towards someone who had been through so much. His family he knew what they'd been through, so he could relate to their problems but not his, not guy's.

Guy gave Eep's a small smile as they continued to sit by the fire, the past few months they had gotten closer. Although he had started to like her romantically he found as time passed he more saw her as a Sister, they were just to close and he didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with the family. Besides it would be far to hard to spend any alone time with Eep's with her father around, he loved his new family it was the family he never had.

Feeling eye's on him Guy turned around offering a small smile to Grug who was watching him, arms crossed across his chest. If he said he wasn't still nervous around Grug he would be lying, but who could blame him? The large Caveman was rather intimidating.

Fidgeting under the man's gaze Guy quickly stood up, before taking a walk anything to get away from the gaze.

Grug placed a hand on his face a frustrated sigh escaping his mouth, as much as he tried to not seem intimidating he always made guy nervous.

"Don't worry honey" Ugga whispered touching her husband's cheek, "he'll come around".

"I just wish he wasn't so afraid of me" Grug whispered leaning against the rock.

Guy gazed back behind him a sigh escaping his mouth, his hair draping over his face. Wrapping an arm around his waist a vulnerable look suddenly on his face, he had always been that way he couldn't show his true feelings to other people. Don't get him wrong he loved his new family, loved them.

But.

Guy slid down against a tree pulling his legs up to his chest, he sometimes felt alone, out-of-place. Like Grug didn't even want him there in the first place, that he was just allowing him to stay with him due to his family.

He was so busy in thought that he didn't notice the very small yellow and black spider that crawled down the bark of the tree, hoping onto the man's shoulder he crawled down his back before sticking fangs that were tiny into the man's back.

"Owe!" Guy jumped slightly rubbing his back against the bark, trying to get rid of the stinging feeling.

Standing up Guy headed back towards the rest of the group, unaware of the poison that was starting to drift through his blood.

A/N Well there you go guy's here's the first chapter, the next chapter should be up sometime soon.


End file.
